Hasta un ciego lo veía venir
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que son demasiado obvias. Excepto para los protagonistas. Por eso los chicos y las chicas se encargaran de hacer ver a cierto par lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.


Otra historia de **Shugo Chara.** Creo que estoy obsesionada con la serie, más precisamente con el** Amuto**.Esta historia sucede fuera de la realidad de la serie. Los chicos y las chicas forman parte de dos bandas por separado. No existen charas, ni Easter, y Utau e Ikuto no son hermanos.

Los chicos, son la banda de Los Guardianes. Así es como están armados. Ikuto, guitarrista y voz principal. Nagi, bajista y segunda voz. Kukai, baterista. Tadase, el teclado. Kairi es el representante de ellos, ya que creo que eso pega más con él que ser miembro de la banda :P

Las chicas, son Easter. Una banda femenina, no la empresa. Utau, voz principal. Amu, guitarra y segunda voz. Rima, bajo (oh, la ironía). Yaya, la bateria (porque ella lo pidió).

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. **¡Espero que les guste!**

Ah, y me olvidaba. Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sino a Peach Pit. ¡Disfruten!

.

.

_**HASTA UN CIEGO LO VEIA VENIR**_

- Y tu resultado es…por un punto, tu chica ideal es Amu Hinamori- dijo con entusiasmo Kukai.

- Tiene sentido, ya que Amu-chan es mi novia- le contestó Tadase, con un alivio evidente en su voz.

- ¿Es que solo por eso ella tiene que ser tu chica ideal?- le pregunté en broma.

- No, no es eso lo que quise decir- me contestó todo rojo- solo que Amu es mi tipo de chica, solo eso- bueno, si ese era su deseo, allá él- Ne, Ikuto-niisan ¿porque no haces el test tu también?- me reí de su ocurrencia.

- No me metan en sus tonteras. Yo ya se cual es mi mujer ideal y no es ninguna de las tres chicas de Easter.

- Es una banda de cuatro, Ikuto- me corrigió Nagihiko.

- ¿En serio?- comencé a contarlas con los dedos- Ah si, tienes razón. ¿Quién lo pensaría?

- La mayoría de la gente que las conoce- me contestó con una gota de estilo anime bajándole por la cabeza.

- Como sea, ¡haz el test Ikuto!- insistió Kukai.

- Visto que estoy aburrido y que ninguno de ustedes quiere hacer otra cosa, haré el dichoso test- todos sonrieron- Ojalá me salga Rima- dije en burla. La sonrisa de Nagihiko murió y Kukai se carcajeó- Aunque también me conformo con una Utau- Kukai ya no reía, y yo sonreía triunfante- Como sea, comienza con las preguntas Tadase.

- Bien Ikuto-niisan, pregunta uno: ¿Prefieres el canto, la comedia, los dulces o los baños seguidos de un vaso de leche?

_¿A dónde vas? Le pregunté agarrando su brazo y evitando que se fuera._

_Solo quiero un poco de leche, me contestó tranquila. Sonreí de lado y la tiré de vuelta a la bañera. Yo voy por ella, le dije y me fui a buscar la que ahora era mi bebida favorita. Siempre y cuando la bebiera de ella, claro._

Sonrío ante el recuerdo.

- Definitivamente la ultima. Amo la leche- le contesté a Tadase. Él solo sonrió, vaya a saber uno porque- Siguiente pregunta…

Y siguió con aquellas preguntas. Yo le contestaba y él escribía por mí, porque me daba pereza hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a la pantalla.

- Última pregunta- anunció Tadase- ¿Te gustan las chicas inocentes o atrevidas?

_Ya veo que comiste mucho en la fiesta, me burlé de ella. Ella me gritó Baka y trató de golpearme con la almohada. No pude evitarlo, el helado tenía crema batida y es mi favorita, se defendió. Es mi favorita también le dije y ella me miró sorprendida, aunque nunca la probé en alguna comida. Cuando comprendió lo que quise decir su cara se puso toda roja y ella se veía de lo más adorable._

Era esa la razón por la que siempre le tomaba el pelo, por ver ese rostro que solo yo tenía permitido ver.

- Inocentes- le dije en respuesta a Tadase- La ultima era esa ¿no? Ahora a hacer algo más interesante.

- Aún falta el resultado- contestó tranquilo Nagihiko.

Noté a Kukai echado en el sillón y mirándome con una expresión rara en el rostro.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Nunca me imagine que escogerías inocente. Pensé que querrías a alguien como tú. Has cambiado en verdad.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba reírse. ¿Y a este que le pasaba?

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que cambié?

- Ignóralo Ikuto-niisan, ya está el resultado.

La pantalla decía que tenía un puntaje de 95.

- ¿95? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Pues va del cero al cien y cada cierto puntaje el resultado cambia. A partir de los 75 y hasta llegar a los 100 la elegida es Amu Hinamori.

- ¿En serio? ¿Amu?- dijo Tadase, asombrado.

- Increíble- agregó Kukai- Incluso superaste a Tadase que tuvo un 76. Vaya Tadase, parece que tienes competencia.

Tadase se volvió a verme asustado.

- Deja esa cara Tadase- le ordené- Primero, dense cuenta de que eso es una estupidez que no acierta en nada. Y segundo ¿realmente creen que alguna vez yo estaría interesado en la princesa rosa? ¡Por favor! Lo esencial aquí, es preguntar si me gustan las niñas pequeñas. Y no, prefiero a las mujeres en vez de niñas como Amu.

- No hables así de Amu-chan- saltó Tadase en su defensa.

- Tranquilo Tadase, que no me meteré si quieres meterte en el problema que es Amu. Ah, y chicos- dije hablándole a Nagihiko y Kukai- Si realmente quieren llevar a Rima o Utau a la cama, dejen de estar haciendo estos estúpidos test y vayan a hablar con ellas mejor.

Dicho eso, me fui a buscar el bolso que tenía preparado y salí del edificio de la disquera.

.

.

.

- ¿Sabes que? Hoy hice un test para ver cual de las chicas de Easter era mi chica ideal.

- Tienes mucho tiempo libre, Ikuto- me contestó mientras se reía suavemente.

- Talvez- comenté, mientras miraba como se ponía la ropa. Era casi tan excitante como cuando se la quitaba- Pero ¿no te interesa saber el resultado?

- Honestamente, no. Pero como insistes, te escucharé.

- Siempre tan fría- me acerqué para besar su cuello- pensé que te alegraría saber que saqué un 95 para Amu Hinamori.

- Ese si que es un puntaje alto- comentó mientras se ponía una musculosa negra que se le ajustaba al cuerpo.

- Claro. Incluso más alta que la de tu novio Tadase. Él sacó 76.

- Tadase- suspiró- No puedo creer que aún no se lo diga.

- Yo no creo que aún no se dé cuenta. Digo, llevan saliendo más de un año y nunca durmieron juntos. ¿Y no sospecha?

- Fue su idea lo de ir lento. Pero tú deberías sentirte culpable, él te considera un hermano. No sé como se tomaría esto.

Me pensé por un rato lo que dijo, de alguna forma ella siempre lograba que lo hiciera. Era cierto, quería a Tadase como si fuera mi hermano menor y no me gusta dañarlo, pero…

La miro a ella. Siendo, por mucho, la más bella mujer que conocí. Desde su magnifica cabellera rosa, sus ojos dorados y su cara angelical. Y quiero que sea mía.

Para mi solo, y no me importaba más que eso.

Miré el bolso que había traído, pensando cuando llegaría el momento correcto.

- Tadase es grande, de seguro entenderá- le dije en respuesta- Tiene que entender que tenía que tenerte para mí- le dije de manera sensual en su oído, mientras comenzaba a desvestirla de nuevo.

- Eres demasiado egoísta, Ikuto- me paralicé- Pero yo no soy un ejemplo de persona tampoco, así que no te juzgo- me besa y reconozco a la ardiente Amu en ese beso.

Esa Amu apasionada, impaciente e incluso más pervertida que yo. Me tranquilizo, si aún me deja ver esa faceta de si misma significaba que aún confía en mí.

Estaba sacando aquella cajita del bolso y guardándola mas cerca de mí, mientras Amu se ponía la peluca rubia con la que ocultaba su identidad.

- Con eso puesto, pareces Utau- bromeé con ella. Hizo una mueca.

- Nadie, excepto tú, me compararía con Utau. Yo no podría llegar a tener el cuerpo de ella.

- Estás equivocada- le quité los lentes oscuros y me los puse.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Oculto mi identidad. Igual que tú.

- Como si alguna vez lo hicieras. Aparte reservaste la habitación a tu nombre ¿no? No tiene sentido que te ocultes, ya todos saben de tus encuentros con fans.

- Yo no hago eso con fans.

- ¿Se te olvidó como fue la primera vez que nos vimos?

- Eso no es justo, esta sacado de contexto. Esa vez yo solo le sonreí como a todas mis fans y ella saltó sobre mí. Y bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Tu realmente no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad ¿verdad?- supe que se refería a la noche en que todo esto había comenzado.

_Estaba en los camerinos del anfiteatro en el que tocábamos esa noche. Los chicos habían ido a ver a la nueva banda femenina que tocaba antes de nosotros. Yo no me había molestado, las vería luego y no me costaría conquistar a la que yo quisiera, por eso me había quedado solo allí, echándome una pequeña siesta. En eso, unos golpes suenan en mi puerta y cuando voy a abrir me encuentro a una morena de buenas curvas, y sonrisa contagiosa, quien obviamente era fan nuestra. Me pide que le firme unas cuantas cosas, lo hago y se las devuelvo con una sonrisa. Ella se sonroja y luego salta sobre mí, acaparando mis labios, yo solo le seguí la corriente._

_Cuando ella se separa de mí, con toda la cara roja, puedo ver detrás de ella un punto rosa. La morena se mueve y veo que detrás de ella hay una mujer joven, 20 años talvez, que me miraba de manera reprobatoria. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por unos segundos, zafiro y oro, pero ella rompe el contacto, se encoge de hombros y se va de allí._

_Yo seguía fuera del camerino, la morena se había ido, cuando ella vuelve con una bolsa llena de latas de gaseosa y me vuelve a mirar reprobatoriamente._

_- ¿Algún problema?- ella niega._

_- Nada que no me hubieran dicho tus compañeros de ti. Pensé que no podías ser como decían, y ahora me doy cuenta de que incluso estaban siendo amables contigo._

_- ¿Con que así? ¿Celosa de que no fuera tú?- ella se ríe._

_- Eso nunca, autoproclamado ombligo del mundo. Eso nunca._

Yo solo sonreí de manera típica.

Ya habíamos salido de la habitación y ahora estábamos subiendo al ascensor. La acorralé contra una de las paredes.

- Nunca desaprovecho oportunidades tan buenas como esta- dije antes de besar sus labios exquisitos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, pero yo estaba ocupado en seguir besando a Amu y pegando su cuerpo al mío.

- Para un poco Ikuto, que la puerta se puede abrir y alguien nos verá.

- ¿Y? Cálmate, la reservación fue hecha con el nombre de otro y eso significa que no hay posibilidad de reportero. Tranquila, solo disfrutemos el momento.

Tomé la peluca y la tiré al piso, los lentes oscuros la siguieron.

- Prefiero a la Amu natural- dije para luego morderla la oreja y hacerla sonrojarse- Hermosa- la besé con pasión.

Hubiera sido el cielo de no haber sido por el sonido de un flash que sonó. Ambos nos quedamos quietos de la sorpresa.

Cuando me volví a ver, allí estaba Kukai con una cámara en manos y con Utau a su lado.

- Ikuto es el ser más infantil que conocí en mi vida, lo peor es que todos lo siguen consintiendo- habló Utau, sonando mucho como Amu.

- ¿Qué pienso de la princesa rosa? Mejor pregúnteme cuando deje de ser una niña- ahora era Kukai el que me imitaba.

- ¿Y es que acaso la palabra humildad fue quitada de su vocabulario? Al parecer se cree que estamos en este mundo solo para admirar su grandeza- siguió Utau.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué la pequeña Amu viene? ¿Ya contrataron a la niñera? Y no se olviden del idiota que le miente diciendo que ella es genial. ¿Cool & Spicy? ¿Qué tal Fool & Lacy?

- Y claro…- Utau suspiró- No puedo repetir todo lo que miente, es muy cansador.

- Supongo que con esto dejaran de fingir que no se toleran- nos habló Kukai mostrándonos la foto en la que se nos veía besándonos con pasión.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí?- preguntó Amu y luego me miró.

- No me mires, yo tampoco lo sabía.

- Te ves bastante calmado- me acusó.

- Es mi actitud.

- Mou, Ikuto no baka- me empujó- baka baka baka.

Ella había dejado su actitud Cool & Spicy y actuar como cuando le hacia una broma en privados. La miraron asombrados, Kukai más asombrado que Utau. Ella cuando se dio cuenta se puso roja y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Yo acaricié su cabeza para tranquilizarla, sabía como se esforzaba por mantener esa imagen de ella.

Algo caliente corriente corrió por mis venas mientras veía que nada la calmaba, ella incluso se aferraba a mi más mientras el silencio seguía. Apreté los dientes con rabia.

- Oh por Dios- dijo Utau al fin.

- Van más en serio de lo que pensé- apareció Rima de quien sabe donde, Nagihiko estaba junto a ella.

- Es lo lógico, Amu-chan es la chica ideal de Ikuto-niisan- Tadase apareció detrás de Nagihiko.

- Tadase- dijo Amu, levantando su cabeza de mí- Gomen nasai.

- Ya basta con esto, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Y por qué este ascensor sigue abierto?- pregunté, al fin dándome cuenta de ese detalle.

- Eso es porque yo lo controlaba desde un principio- contestó Kairi, nuestro manager, con Yaya colgada de su brazo.

- Yaya-chan se lo pidió. Para que Amu-chi y Neko-san dejaran de fingir que no se quieren.

- ¿Pero como supieron de nosotros?- preguntó Amu, que había dejado de estar nerviosa. Le tomé la mano por detrás de mi espalda, me miró sorprendida y luego fingió que nada pasaba.

- ¿Quiénes creen que los unieron en un primer momento?- dijo Utau.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por favor chicos, nunca fueron menos obvios de lo que son ahora.

- Yaya-chan lo dijo en cuanto los vio. Neko-san y Amu-chi son pareja. Son azul y rosa.

- Que razón más infantil es esa- dije con indiferencia- ¿y por eso se guiaron?

- No. Pero sus peleas son tan falsas que hasta yo me di cuenta- dijo Kukai- aunque fui el último.

- Siempre hablaban como si se odiaran y evitaban mirarse- intervino Kairi- Pero en el momento en que se acercaban no había nada que pudiera separarlos. Deberían alejarse si se odiaran, no acercarse.

- Como pasaba el tiempo y ustedes seguían en los mismo. Decididitos tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Qué hicieron que? ¿Y nosotros que?- Amu no terminaba de entender todo.

- Amu, ni intentes negarlo, te vimos besando a Ikuto como si la vida se te fuera en ello- le replicó Rima y Amu adquirió el color de un tomate.

- A Amu-chi le gusta Neko-san- dijo Yaya en burla.

- Como sea- la cortó Utau- Tratamos con los celos, a ver si eso los hacía reaccionar. Pero Ikuto nos ignoró a todas- ah, ahora recordaba eso- y luego Tadase tuvo suerte, pero Ikuto era demasiado creído como para considerarlo un peligro. Sin contar que Amu era casi tan fría con él que con todos los demás.

- Así que vino la segunda parte del plan- dijo Kukai con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- La tensión sexual.

- ¿Tensión sexual?

- Si. La principal razón por la que se peleaban era porque se desean tanto que ese deseo reprimido lo liberan como rabia.

- O sea que ustedes sabían cuando…- Amu no volvería a ser blanca de nuevo. Todo ese rojo se le iba a quedar en el rostro. Yo solo hacía una mueca mientras me daba cuenta de lo fácil que me habían manipulado.

- Fue tarea de Tadase rechazar acostarse contigo y dejarte lista para que Ikuto atacara, como sabíamos que haría.

- Gomen nasai, Amu-chan- se disculpó Tadase. Yo lo miré enojado y ella solo lo ignoró.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

- Que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían- contestó Nagihiko.

- Y que dejaran de molestarnos con sus peleas falsas- agregó Rima.

- Pero de eso hace ya casi un año y nada cambió.

- Así que hicimos esto para que al menos dejaran de fingir delante de nosotros.

- Fuimos capaces de encontrarlos a pesar de que la reservación estaba a otro nombre.

- Y estuvieron en el cuarto el tiempo suficiente para que Kairi pudiera lograr controlar el ascensor con su computadora. ¡Y aún más!

- Fue solo cuestión de esperar y ninguno notó que se movió sin órdenes.

- Ahora. Amu e Ikuto, ¿no creen que haya algo que deberían decirnos?

- ¿Para que?- Amu estaba furiosa, lo sabía. Apreté fuerte su mano- Ya lo saben todo ¿no? La relación falsa con Tadase- lo miró enojada- y que me encuentro con Ikuto para un revolcón- no puedo evitar hacer una mueca ante su definición de nuestra relación- Ustedes lo planearon así, no sé que quieren que digamos. Nos usaron para su diversión y aquí estamos, en una situación que no se habría dado de forma natural. Solo espero que el juego haya acabado- concluyó con amargura.

La tomé en brazos y la alejé de allí mientras ella lloraba contra mi hombro. No tuve más opción que llevarla de nuevo al cuarto.

Ya allí la hice sentarla en la cama, yo arrodillado al frente de ella y limpiándole las lágrimas. Odiaba esta situación, no soportaba ver a mi ángel llorar. Mi sangre hervía, y me pedía que me vengara de aquellos que hicieron llorar a mi ángel. Por suerte, lo primera era hacer que ella parara de llorar.

- Amu, Amu- la llamé, ella no me miraba- Amu, amor, mírame. No te escondas de mí.

- ¿Por qué me llamas amor?- la pregunta me descolocó. Se me había escapado la palabra- ¿Es que no los escuchaste? Tú no me deseas en realidad, ellos te obligaron, nos obligaron a esta situación. No puedo creer que lo hicieran- se tapó la cara con las manos y yo la abracé.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy aquí.

- No deberías, ya lo dije. Estos no somos los yo y tú reales. Los reales no se toleran.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo pienso que eres hermosa y dulce como ninguna.

- ¿Ves? ¿Cuándo hablaste así? Ellos nos hicieron olvidar quienes somos.

- No, Amu. Al menos no en mi caso- ella intentó replicar- Escucha- le pedí- Amu, yo te amo- ella estaba shockeada- Te amo como a nadie. Con plan o sin plan, ¿entiendes?

- Ikuto…yo…

- Está bien si no sientes nada, yo solo quería que sepas que te amo y que nada cambiará eso.

- Yo, Ikuto- le acaricié las manos- Yo no sé si lo que siento es amor- declaró- Pero sé que es especial.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- ¿Qué es el amor?

- Para mí, es lo que siento por ti.

- Y yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también pienso igual. El amor es lo que yo siento por ti.

- Amu…- podía ser cierto ¿Ella me amaba?

- Te amo, Ikuto- declaró con seguridad.

- Te amo, Amu Hinamori- la besé.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me vio con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que me haya enamorado del conquistador cosplayer pervertido- dijo entre risas.

- No es tan malo. Yo me enamoré de la princesa del hielo Cool & Spicy.

- Te amo- susurró dulcemente y la abracé.

Estábamos en la cama, por una vez la compartimos sin desnudarnos en el proceso y nos habíamos reído de la idea por un buen rato. La abracé y la acerqué hacia mí, en completa felicidad.

- Que bueno que el plan no salió como ellos lo planearon- comentó.

- Creo que fue esto lo que planearon.

- No, ellos querían burlarse de nosotros- dijo enojada.

- No creo que…

- Eso era, pero ya verán. Nosotros nos burlaremos de ellos cuando nuestro dúo se más exitoso que sus bandas.

- ¿Nuestro que?- le pregunto en incredulidad.

- Nuestro dúo. Dejaremos esas bandas que juegan con nosotros y haremos nuestro dúo. Tendremos éxito seguro. Mientras que ellos se quedaran sin voz principal y guitarrista.

La miré fijamente. Amaba a Amu, de eso no había duda, pero ¿dejar Los Guardianes? Esa banda llevaba junta desde años, y ellos eran mis hermanos ya, a pesar de lo molestos que pudieran ser.

¿Qué le pasaba a Amu? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

- Amu, no creo que eso sea posible.

- ¿Cómo? Claro que es posible.

- No, no voy a dejar Los Guardianes y creo que tú tampoco deberías dejar Easter.

- Yo no pienso igual, ellas me engañaron- gritó mientras salía.

Afuera de la habitación estaban ella y los demás. ¿Habían estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta? Agradecí al cielo de que por una vez hayamos roto la costumbre.

- ¿Qué quieren?- soltó Amu.

- Amu, discúlpanos, no pensamos que te enojaría tanto lo que hicimos- comenzó Utau.

- Pues lo hizo.

- Lo hicimos porque creemos que fue lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Mejor para mi? ¿Estar con este idiota?

- ¿Idiota?- le pregunté en incredulidad.

- Si, idiota.

- ¿Y porque soy idiota?

- Chicos- trató de intervenir Nagihiko.

- Cállate- le contestamos al unísono.

- Eres un idiota. Siempre lo fuiste. Ni siquiera eres capaz de dejar una banda con tan poco futuro como Los Guardianes.

- ¿Dejarás la banda?- los chicos me miraron.

- No- les contesté.

-Claro que no, y por eso eres un idiota.

- Y tú eres muy inteligente ¿no? ¿Cómo triunfaras sola?- le solté.

- No estaré sola. Ellas estarán conmigo- señaló a las chicas- Ya verás como Easter se eleva y Los Guardianes se quedan estancados.

- ¿Ah si? Eso quiero verlo, con una guitarrista como tú no sé que tan alto podrán llegar.

- Engreído.

- Princesa.

- Pervertido.

- Nena caprichosa.

- Idiota. Vamos chicas- les dijo y se alejó de mí.

- Princesa rosa- digo enojado y me voy en la dirección contraria.

Los chicos comienzan a seguirme.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tadase.

- Una pelea. ¿Nunca viste una?

- Deja vu- comentó Kukai.

- ¿No sienten como que volvimos al comienzo?- murmuró Nagihiko.

.

.

.

Tarde. Estudio de televisión. La banda estaba invitada a un programa y estábamos esperando que sea hora de grabar. Salí a despejarme de esos insoportables y sus nervios. Estaba caminando cuando me crucé un punto rosa.

- Princesa rosa- la saludo.

- Engreído- me contesta.

- ¿Viniste a ver si te dejan si quiera barrer el escenario?

- ¿Y tu? ¿Viniste a ver si te regalan un cerebro?

- ¿Y tú?- nos meto a ambos en una habitación vacía que había allí- ¿Extrañando quien te haga gritar de placer?- le sonrío seductoramente.

- No olvides quien era el más afectado- me susurró en el oído antes de morderlo, gruño bajo, ese es mi punto débil.

- Tramposa- le solté mientras pegaba los cuerpos de ambos.

- Mal jugador- me contesta para luego besarme.

Lentamente nos vamos pegando más y nos encontramos en una lucha intensa entre nuestras lenguas por el dominio. Paso mis manos por su delicada cadera y la pego más a mí, para que sienta la erección que ella está provocando. Lanza pequeños suspiros de placer. Nos separamos por aire y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunta ella.

- Una semana- le contesto, con esos tortuosos días contados en mi mente.

- No es mucho tiempo- comenta con gracia.

- Para ti- beso su cuello.

- ¿No crees que es raro que él discutir nos excite?

- Mientras termines en mi cama, no me importa si tengo que hacer la danza del vientre.

- Idiota.

- Tú idiota.

- Eso espero- tomó sus manos y las besó.

- No llevas el anillo- me percato de eso.

- Aún no se como decirles a las chicas.

- Simple. Ponte el anillo y dales la noticia.

- No es tan simple.

- Claro que…- paré al escuchar el anuncio de que se comenzaba a grabar en diez minutos.

- Debemos irnos- dice Amu.

- Yo que tú me arreglo la ropa.

- Esto es tu culpa- me dice de manera enojada.

- Siempre- le doy un ligero beso en los labios y salgo de la habitación sin que nadie me viera.

Estamos en el sillón, charlando con la conductora. Amu y las demás de Easter están en el escenario, preparándose para tocar. Yo juego un poco con mis orejas de color azul (nos habían hecho poner orejas y cola de animales. Yo era un gato, Tadase un perro, Nagihiko un zorro y Kukai un mono) mientras la conductora habla con Tadase. No me molesta, puedo prestarle atención a _mi _princesa rosa, que se ve hermosa como siempre.

- Así que, Ikuto- esa es campana de entrada- ¿Qué planes nuevos hay en tu vida? ¿Qué es lo que le espera a Los Guardianes?

- Pues terminaríamos nuestra gira en octubre de este año, y comenzaríamos una nueva el año que viene, junto con la presentación del nuevo cd.

- Eso es mucho tiempo entre una cosa y otra- comenta la conductora- ¿Por qué las vacaciones tan largas?

- Ikuto pidió el período largo- agregó Tadase- Por alguna razón.

- ¿Fuiste tú él de la idea, Ikuto?

- Necesitaba el tiempo, tengo cosas que planear.

- ¿Tal vez el lanzamiento como solista?- me rio.

- No, yo siempre formaré parte de Los Guardianes. En realidad tengo una boda que planear- comento y se escucha un ruido.

Miro hacía donde estaba Amu y veo que ella está levantando el micrófono que dejó caer.

- Una…una boda- dijo la conductora, sorprendida- ¿De alguno de tus amigos de la banda?- miraba a los chicos, como examinando quien era el que se casaba.

- De hecho planeo la mía- comentó tranquilamente y todos en el estudio quedan sorprendidos. Amu ahora ya tiró el micrófono junto con la base.

No falta mucho para que las personas salgan de la sorpresa y todas nuestra fans comenzaron a gritar de la emoción. Había aquellas que no querían que me case, pero la mayoría estaba emocionada.

- Increíble. El conquistador Ikuto se casará. Eso, eso es muy impresionante. ¿Y quien esa gran ganadora que se lleva el premio mayor?

- Soy yo el que ganó- le comento y me levanto. Dirigiéndome a donde están las chicas. Me paro frente a Amu, que me mira aún sorprendida- Simplemente siempre tuve la suerte de conocerte- le beso la mano. Me doy vuelta al publico- Amu y yo nos casaremos a finales de este años y apreciamos sus buenos deseos.

La bajo del escenario y la beso, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Luego de que todo el drama y la confusión principal son superados, estamos sentadas las dos bandas en los sillones. Las chicas tocarían después.

- Así que, Amu e Ikuto se casaran. Eso es inesperado. Amu ¿tú no estabas saliendo con Tadase?

- Pues eso…

- Yo le pedí que la protegiera. Solo hasta que pudiéramos anunciar nuestra relación públicamente. Por eso era común verlos juntos.

- Entonces, ¿hace mucho que están?

- Más de un año, casi dos.

- Impresionante- yo solo sonreí y besé a Amu.

- Ustedes estaban sorprendidos chicos- dijo hablando a los demás- ¿Es que no lo sabían?

- Lo sospechamos en un comienzo- comentó Nagihiko.

- Y creímos que estábamos en lo cierto- agregó Utau.

- Pero luego volvieron a engañarnos- siguió Rima- y les creímos.

- Supongo que fue nuestra culpa- dijo Utau en un suspiro.

- Supongo que sí, era demasiado obvio verlo- concordó Rima.

- Hasta un ciego lo veía venir- finalizó Nagihiko.


End file.
